Reflection
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Bagaimana kita melihat Tuhan adalah cerminan langsung bagaimana kita melihat diri kita sendiri. Jika Tuhan hampir selalu mengingatkan kepada kita akan rasa marah, takut dan cela, itu artinya kita terlalu memendam kemarahan, ketakutan dan sikap tercela. Jika kita menganggap Tuhan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, maka demikian pula kita. Islamic Content. AU/Plotless/OOC. Enjoy reading!
1. Prolog

**Reflection**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Salam, sebagai ucapan selamat dari Tuhan Yang Maha Penyayang. (QS. Ya Sin:58)_

 **Mukadimah**

" _Segala syukur tercurah kepada Tuhan Yang Mahasuci dan Mahaagung. Rahmat-Nya meliputi segala sesuatu. Kasih sayang-Nya menghampar luas, bak samudra tak bertepi. Aliran kemurahan-Nya menembus segala ranah kehidupan manusia."_

Naruto selalu memulai harinya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Walaupun pulang larut malam karena tuntutan pekerjaan, Naruto selalu berada di _shaf_ terdepan ketika menunaikan _shalat_ Subuh berjamaah di masjid. Bahkan tak jarang pula ia datang lebih awal dan bertindak sebagai _muadzin_.

Baginya itu bukan lagi sebuah kewajiban, tapi sebentuk rasa syukur kepada Sang Pencipta atas limpahan karunia-Nya. Oleh karena itu, Naruto tak pernah merasa berat menjalankannya.

Namun... Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ber- _istiqomah_ dalam kebaikan merupakan hal yang sulit. Teguh mempertahankan suatu kebaikan, amalan baik atau perbuatan baik secara kontinyu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Banyak tantangannya. Banyak godaannya.

Salah satu perbuatan baik yang kerap dilakukan pemuda berambut kuning itu adalah mengucapkan _salam_ kepada siapa pun yang ditemuinya. Tak peduli siapa orangnya dan bagaimana situasinya. Seperti saat ini.

 _Assalammu'alaikum..."_ Ucapan _salam_ meluncur dari bibirnya yang mengukir senyum.

Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban.

Satu-satunya suara yang cukup bising dalam keheningan ruang tahanan markas Kepolisian Pusat Konoha berasal dari dengkuran seseorang di sudut ruangan. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana selain dirinya dan seorang pria berambut merah yang menghuni sel paling pojok.

Suara derit engsel yang agak keras terdengar ketika Naruto membuka pintu sel. Bau alkohol dan muntahan isi perut menguar ketika ia mendekati si penghuni sel yang tidur terlentang di lantai ubin yang dingin.

Naruto berjongkok di depan si penghuni sel, menatapnya dengan secercah rasa iba. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa kasihan pada setiap orang yang menjadikan alkohol sebagai pelampiasan ketika sedang dilanda masalah. Seperti pria muda yang tengah terlelap di hadapannya ini.

Naruto mengenalnya. Begitu pula seluruh warga Konoha, karena si penghuni sel adalah putra bungsu gubernur Konoha yang berkuasa.

Pemuda itu beringsut ketika Naruto berusaha membangunkannya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. "Lepaskan aku, Sasori!" Ia mengigau sembari menepis tangan Naruto.

Tak kehilangan akal, Naruto mengambil sebotol air mineral yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Ia membasahi telapak tangannya dengan sedikit air, lantas memercikkannya ke wajah pemuda itu. Siasatnya berhasil.

" _Kuso!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget.

"Hehehehehe." Naruto memamerkan gigi-giginya yang cemerlang di hadapan si pemuda yang merengut kesal.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Gaara- _sama_ ," sapanya sambil membantu Gaara duduk dengan tegak.

"Nah! Karena sekarang kesadaranmu sudah kembali, aku akan mengulanginya yaa!"

 _Eh? Mengulangi? Mengulangi apa?"_ Gaara tak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto barusan.

 _Assalammu'alaikum..."_ Naruto mengulangi ucapan _salam_ nya diiringi seulas senyum tulus dan tatapan penuh perhatian tertuju hanya kepada Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu terpana sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya memalingkan muka.

"Cih!" Hanya itu yang didapatkan Naruto dari sang putra gubernur.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Naruto duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan santai. Tak memedulikan aura penolakan yang digencarkan Gaara melalui matanya yang melotot tajam.

"Apa kepalamu sakit?"

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" Bau alkohol masih tercium dari mulut Gaara ketika pemuda itu membentaknya.

Meski berusaha mengabaikan sakit kepala yang menderanya, tangan Gaara secara otomatis terangkat memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Kepalanya terasa ditusuk-tusuk. Otaknya serasa terbakar. _"Seburuk inikah dampak alkohol bagi tubuh manusia?"_

"Minum ini." Naruto menyodorkan _aspirin_ dan sebotol air padanya. "Tak usah bersikap sok kuat. Sakitmu akan semakin parah kalau tidak segera diobati," ujarnya.

Gaara menampik uluran tangan Naruto yang berusaha membantunya. "Tak usah bersikap sok perhatian padaku. Aku sakit atau bahkan mati pun, bukan urusanmu!" Ia membalas Naruto dengan kalimat yang kurang-lebih sama.

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Sama sekali tak merasa tersinggung dengan sikap apatis Gaara. Keberadaan di sini merupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang polisi. Gaara telah membuat kegaduhan di sebuah diskotik tadi malam dan sudah tugasnya untuk menginterogasi pemuda itu.

Tapi, kewajibannya sebagai seorang muslim tak hanya sebatas itu.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" Gaara bertanya dengan lirih seakan-akan dirinya tak cukup pantas untuk dipedulikan siapa pun.

"Aku bahkan tak menjawab _salam_ mu kan?!"

Sebagai seorang muslim, Gaara tahu persis kalau dirinya tidak boleh mengabaikan _salam_ dari sesama umat muslim. Apalagi ketika ia sudah sepenuhnya terlepas dari pengaruh alkohol seperti sekarang.

Pemuda berambut kuning di hadapannya lagi-lagi memamerkan giginya. "Tenang saja... _Salam_ ku sudah dijawab langsung oleh yang lain kok," ujarnya dengan nada santai.

"Makanya kita lebih dianjurkan mengucapkan, ' _Assalammu'alaikum'_ yang bermakna jamak agar seluruh hamba Allah, baik penghuni langit dan bumi, yang masih hidup maupun yang telah meninggal, semuanya akan menjawab _salam_ kita. Bahkan, Tuhan pun akan menjawab _salam_ kita."

"Dan kau percaya itu?" Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah tak memikirkan bahkan tak memedulikan hal-hal spiritualis semacam itu.

Hidupnya sudah kacau balau. Tak ada lagi ruang untuk memercayai segala sesuatu yang tak bisa dibuktikan secara ilmiah.

 _Dan kau masih menyebut dirimu sebagai seorang muslim?"_ Hati kecilnya berteriak.

"Tidak." Gaara sempat terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Tapi aku meyakininya dengan sepenuh hati."

"Lagipula... _Salam_ adalah ucapan selamat yang diucapkan dengan _itikad_ baik." Naruto meraih tangan kanan Gaara."... Sebab dalam kata _salam_ tersimpan kasih sayang, cinta, dan juga kedamaian," kemudian meletakkan satu tablet _aspirin_ di tangannya.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu lantas menyodorkan botol air mineral yang sudah terbuka pada Gaara dan melanjutkan, "bukankah dengan mengucapkan _salam_ kepada orang lain, itu juga berarti kita mendo'akan kebaikan bagi mereka?!" Ia tersenyum pada Gaara.

Gaara meminum _aspirin_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lawan bicaranya, seolah-olah ia terhipnotis oleh kata-kata Naruto.

"Jalinan persaudaraan terjalin dengan _salam_ melalui cara paling terhormat dan luhur. Melalui _salam_ , seseorang menerima cinta kasih dari saudaranya. Sang pemberi _salam_ juga mendapatkan kemuliaan dan keutamaan dari jawaban atas _salam_ nya." Naruto teringat kembali perkataan sang kakek tentang keutamaan _salam_.

Itulah alasannya, mengapa sejak kecil Naruto membiasakan diri mengucapkan _salam_ kepada semua orang tanpa terkecuali, agar tercipta jalinan persaudaraan yang erat dan tetap terjaga hingga hari kiamat nanti.

"Jika kita tidak bersaudara dalam agama, maka kita semua bersaudara dalam kemanusiaan."

Begitulah prinsip Naruto Uzumaki.

Mukadimah terinpirasi dari Al-Rashafat : Percikan Cinta Para Kekasih karya Ismail Fajrie Alatas

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Reflection**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ketika seseorang berkata buruk tentang Tuhan, ia telah berkata buruk tentang dirinya sendiri_.

 _Aku kehilangan duniaku, ketenaranku, dan pikiranku. Ketika matahari terbit, maka semua bayang-bayang lenyap. Aku berlari mendahului bayang-bayang tubuhku yang lenyap saat aku mulai berlari. Namun... Cahaya matahari itu berlari mendahului dan memburuku, hingga aku pun terjatuh dan bersujud pasrah ditelan samudera kilau-Nya yang memesona."_ **[1]**

Terang. Itulah yang pertama kali kurasakan ketika membuka mata. Cahaya jingga yang terang benderang seakan-akan matahari berada tepat di hadapanku.

Tapi... Mengapa kulitku tidak terbakar sama sekali? Panas pun tidak. Hanya terasa... Hangat. Seperti kehangatan yang kau rasakan jika berjemur di pagi hari.

Seseorang membantuku duduk. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Gaara- _sama_ ," suaranya terdengar hangat.

Bahkan senyumnya terasa hangat. Tatapannya juga. Mungkinkah cahaya yang terang benderang itu berasal dari orang ini? Mungkinkah kehangatannya juga?

Entahlah. Kepalaku terlalu sakit untuk memikirkannya. Ah tidak! Dari tadi aku memang sakit kepala, tapi setelah melihat cahaya jingga itu dan merasakan kehangatannya, aku melupakan rasa sakitku untuk sesaat.

Arrgghh! Darah di kepalaku seperti mendidih! Alkohol sialan! Jika tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini, aku tidak akan pernah menenggak minuman laknat itu!

Apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang ini? Mengapa ia mengucapkan _salam_? Mengapa ia sok peduli pada keadaanku? Apa karena aku putra gubernur Konoha? Ataukah dia benar-benar peduli padaku? Tidak!

Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli padaku. Tidak ada.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" Aku bertanya pada pemuda berambut kuning yang mengundang rasa penasaranku.

"Aku bahkan tak menjawab _salam_ mu kan?!"

Tidak boleh mengabaikan _salam_ dari sesama umat muslim. Sebagai seseorang yang dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di keluarga muslim, aku sangat mengerti akan hal itu.

Aku menatap pemuda itu dengan sinis. Sungguh aku berharap dia mengatakan bahwa dia peduli padaku karena aku anak gubernur. Itu lebih baik bagi kami berdua.

Segala perhatiannya hanya sebatas kewajiban sebagai aparat pemerintah yang akan sirna begitu aku meninggalkan sel tahanan ini dan aku pun akan mengabaikannya sebagaimana aku mengabaikan semua orang, termasuk ayahku sendiri.

Tapi pemuda itu mengemukakan jawaban yang tak kuduga sama sekali.

"Dan kau percaya itu?" _Seriously?_ Masih adakah yang meyakini hal kuno semacam itu?

 _Salam_ dan persaudaraan? Bukankah yang mempererat persaudaraan adalah harta? Setiap orang akan menganggapmu sebagai saudara jika kau bergelimang harta! Lalu mereka semua akan meninggalkanmu jika kau bangkrut! Begitulah realita!

Pikiranku teralih ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba meraih tanganku. Tangannya juga terasa hangat dan entah kenapa hatiku merasa tentram ketika kami saling bersentuhan.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah meminum aspirin yang entah sejak kapan ada di tanganku. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Entah karena aku begitu terkesima akan dampak yang ditimbulkan pemuda ini pada tubuhku atau memang pemuda ini memiliki kekuatan aneh yang mampu menghipnotis orang lain dengan kata-katanya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Ya. Rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang walau leherku dan pundakku masih terasa berat. Aku tidak menyuarakan jawabanku karena pemuda itu pun tampaknya tidak mengharapkan jawabanku.

Aku meregangkan kedua kakiku seraya menyandarkan diri ke tembok yang dingin. Seraya menengadahkan kepala menghadap langit-langit yang suram, aku mengajukan pertanyaan langsung kepada-Nya.

"Benarkah Tuhan akan menjawab kita?"

Benarkah Tuhan akan menjawab salam kita? Benarkah Tuhan akan menjawab do'a kita? Atau...

 _"Benarkah Tuhan benar-benar ada?"_ Aku mulai meragukannya.

Sekian lama aku mencoba bertahan dalam kesengsaraan yang diciptakan ayahku di dalam istananya.

Aku berusaha menjadi anak yang berbakti padanya, menjadi boneka yang bisa dikendalikan, menjadi tumbal yang bisa ia korbankan. Tapi sorot kebencian di mata ayahku tak kunjung padam.

Tak ada yang peduli padaku. Keluargaku menjauhiku seolah-olah aku adalah aib. Mereka malu dengan eksistensiku dalam keluarga Kazekage yang disegani seluruh kota.

Sedangkan, orang lain hanya menganggapku sebagai anak seorang gubernur yang harus mereka hormati. Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli dengan diriku yang sebenarnya.

Jika Tuhan memang ada, mengapa hidupku seperti ini? Jika Tuhan memang ada, mengapa Dia menghukumku dengan terlahir sebagai anak yang dibenci oleh ayahnya sendiri?

"Bukankah Tuhan mengatakan, _Aku lebih dekat denganmu daripada urat nadi lehermu_?" Suara pemuda itu mengalihkan pikiranku.

"Tuhan ada di dalam diri kita masing-masing, Dia tak pernah mengabaikan kita. Dia mendengar setiap rintihan do'a, setiap isak tangis, setiap keluh kesah yang kita ucapkan."

Jantungku berkecamuk mendengar penuturannya. Dadaku bergemuruh karena murka dan duka. Aku merasakan sudut-sudut mataku dipenuhi bulir-bulir air mata.

"Jika Tuhan memang ada, mengapa Ia membiarkanku terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga yang tak mengharapkan kehadiranku? Mengapa Ia tak menjentikkan jari agar penderitaanku sirna? Mengapa Ia merenggut satu-satunya orang yang mencintaiku?"

Tubuhku gemetar ketika aku mengemukakan semua pikiranku pada pemuda di depanku ini. Rasanya amarahku yang selama ini terpendam, menghambur keluar bagai gunung berapi yang memuntahkan lahar panasnya.

Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang lain. Untuk apa? Toh, mereka tak pernah peduli!

 _Tapi orang ini berbeda..."_ Hati kecilku berkata demikian.

Di luar dugaan, raut wajah pemuda itu berubah. Relung-relung kalbuku terasa membeku dengan tatapannya yang sedingin es. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju bahuku pelan.

"Ketika seseorang berkata buruk tentang Tuhan, ia sedang berkata buruk tentang dirinya sendiri," suaranya terdengar seperti sedang menahan marah.

Bagaimana kita melihat Tuhan adalah cerminan langsung bagaimana kita melihat diri kita sendiri. Jika Tuhan hampir selalu mengingatkan kepada kita akan rasa marah, takut dan cela, itu artinya kita terlalu memendam kemarahan, ketakutan dan sikap tercela. Jika kita menganggap Tuhan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, maka demikian pula kita, **[2]"** tutur pemuda itu.

Kebekuan di wajahnya mencair, digantikan oleh senyuman sehangat sinar matahari di awal musim semi.

Mungkin aku akan dianggap kurang waras jika mengatakan hal ini, tapi...

Pemuda berambut kuning di hadapanku ini benar-benar ahli sihir! Dia sudah menunjukkan sihir yang begitu hebat kepadaku hanya dengan penuturan dan senyumannya! Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukannya?!

Pemuda ini berbicara tentang Tuhan kepadaku tanpa memperlihatkan sikap menggurui atau mencecar dengan ayat-ayat kitab suci tentang azab dan dosa. Dia berbicara seolah-olah Tuhan selalu merentangkan tangan-Nya, selalu menebar kasih dan sayang-Nya, selalu membukakan pintu maaf-Nya kepada hamba-hamba-Nya.

"Suatu hari..." Pemuda itu mulai bercerita.

"Ketika bencana banjir yang menimpa kaum Nabi Nuh _alaihi salam_ sudah surut, Allah memerintahkan Nabi Nuh membuat empat puluh kendi tembikar. Sang Nabi menaati perintah Tuhannya dengan senang hati. Beliau membuat kendi-kendi tersebut dengan kecintaan yang begitu mendalam sehingga terbentuklah kendi-kendi yang sangat bagus **[3]**."

Pandangan pemuda itu menerawang, cahaya matahari menyinari wajahnya yang menghadap ke jendela kecil di atas kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia menceritakan kisah ini tapi entah kenapa aku tetap ingin mendengarkannya.

"Ketika sudah selesai, Allah memerintahkan Nabi Nuh _alaihi salam_ menghancurkan semua kendi-kendi tersebut." Tatapannya beralih kembali padaku.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Nabi Nuh _alaihi salam_ ketika itu?" Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan karena memang aku tidak tahu.

"Tuhan... Bagaimana mungkin aku menghancurkan kendi-kendi yang sudah aku buat dengan sepenuh hati dan rasa kecintaan yang begitu dalam?! Aku tidak tega menghancurkan kendi-kendi yang indah ini... Nabi Nuh _alaihi salam_ berkata demikian."

Aku melihat mata pemuda itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau tahu apa jawaban Allah kepada Nabi Nuh?" Lagi-lagi aku membisu.

"Begitu pula Aku. Apakah kau mengira adalah menghancurkan mahluk-mahluk-Ku, sekalipun mereka tidak beriman kepada-Ku adalah sebuah kesenangan bagi-Ku? Bagaimana mungkin Aku tega menghancurkan mahluk-mahluk-Ku yang aku ciptakan dengan kasih sayang dan rasa cinta-Ku yang begitu besar?!"

Pemuda itu pun menangis setelah mengatakannya. Begitu pula aku. Dan aku yakin saat itu Nabi Nuh pun menangis.

Kami larut dalam isak tangis selama beberapa saat, merenungkan kisah Nabi Nuh tersebut, sebelum akhirnya sama-sama terbungkam oleh kesunyian.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Nabi Nuh ketika Allah berkata demikian padanya. Mungkinkah ia merasa malu dan bersalah karena telah memohon azab pada kaumnya yang menolak beriman kepada Allah?

Pemuda itu menyeka air matanya dan memandangku. "Sesungguhnya Allah menyayangimu, menyayangi kita semua. Hanya saja... Terkadang kita yang terlalu egois. Kita hanya memikirkan pengakuan dari manusia lain, pengakuan dari hamba-hamba-Nya. Tapi, tak terbersit sedikit pun keinginan untuk meraih pengakuan dari Allah, dari Sang Pencipta. Itulah mengapa..." Ia menghela napas sejenak.

"Terkadang kita merasakan hidup kita sangat sulit. Padahal sejatinya, di dalam setiap kesulitan dan cobaan yang kita hadapi, tersimpan pesan cinta Sang Ilahi yang rindu akan permohonan do'a kita, rindu akan diri kita yang memanggil-manggil nama-Nya memohon ampun dan kasih sayang-Nya."

Deg! Dunia seakan runtuh di sekelilingku. Tempatku berpijak seakan berguncang dan keraguanku pada Tuhan seketika sirna setelah mendengar penuturan pemuda ini. Mengapa aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti yang dikatakan pemuda ini sebelumnya?

 _Karena kau sudah terlanjur berpikiran buruk tentang Tuhan."_

Hati kecilku menjawab. Benar. Aku sudah terlanjur berpikiran macam-macam. Itulah mengapa pesan cinta yang dimaksud pemuda ini tak pernah sampai kepadaku.

Tapi aku sudah tenggelam dalam kubangan aib dan dosa, akankah Tuhan masih berkenan menerima tobatku?

"Sesungguhnya kasih-Ku melebihi murka-Ku." Sebait firman-Nya menggema dalam pikiranku, menggerus sisa-sisa keraguanku hingga lenyap tak berbekas.

"Nah! Sekarang kau sudah merasa lebih baik kan?! Tugas pertamaku sudah selesai. Ayo kita keluar dari sini!"

Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dan menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku meraih uluran tangannya seperti sekuntum bunga yang menyambut sang mentari.

Aku merasa terlahir kembali ketika cahaya-Nya menyinari kegelapan hatiku, ketika kasih sayang-Nya membasuh semua lukaku, ketika pintu maaf-Nya terbuka lebar di hadapanku.

Semuanya berkat pemuda asing ini. Ah, tidak. Semuanya karena kehendak Tuhan dan Tuhan sudah mengutus pemuda ini untuk menyadarkanku, untuk membawaku kembali ke jalan-Nya. Jalan penuh Cinta.

Namun aku tetap berterima kasih pada pemuda ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Aku bertanya pada penolongku yang memiliki mata sejernih langit di musim panas.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

" _Segala puji kepada Sang Pencipta yang telah menjadikan cahaya keyakinan dan keimanan sebagai kunci pembuka selaput yang menutupi mata hati. Yang meluaskan ruang dada dan hati dengan cahaya kasih sayang dan ajaran syariat-Nya_ **[4** ," dalam hati Naruto memanjatkan rasa syukur kepada Allah atas pengalamannya kali ini.

Ia pun teringat sebuah syair nan indah yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

 _Kau buka mata hati melalui keyakinan. Dan Kau lapangkan dada dengan makna al-din. Lalu, seorang hamba berada dalam ketentraman. Senantiasa bersungguh-sungguh dalam penghadapan diri_. **[5]**

 **FIN**

 **[1].** Syair Syaikh Jalaluddin Rumi

 **[2].** Salah satu kaidah Syaikh Syams Tabriz dalam novel 40 Kaidah Cinta

 **[3].** Disadur dari kisah yang dituturkan Maulana Syaikh Nadzim Al Haqqani

 **[4].** Terinpirasi dari Al-Rashafat : Percikan Cinta Para Kekasih karya Ismail Fajrie Alatas

 **[5].** Petikan syair Imam Abdul Rahman bin Abdullan Bilfaqih Ba'Alawi

Yup! Segini aja dulu cuap-cuapnya. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
